Eternal Red Snow
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: For SebasCiel's day!  Salju itu merah seperti nuansa warna iris Sebastian ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari. Merah yang indah. Jika merah itu dianalogikan sebagai Sebastian dan salju itu Ciel. Maka pasti salju merah adalah ikatan yang mereka bentuk berdua.


.

.

**Eternal Red Snow**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**This fic © Keikoku Yuki**

**Happy SebasCielday!**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencoba sekali pergi ke negara bagian Afrazetta…"

"Afrazetta? Tempat yang diselimuti salju abadi itu?"

"_Yup_!"

"Kau pasti bercanda! Di sana itu dingin luar biasa! Sudah bagus kita tinggal di Kerlian yang mempunyai empat musim…"

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Afrazetta?"

"Aku mau melihat salju merah. Di seluruh benua, ah, bukan. Di seluruh dunia Celias, hanya di sana 'kan yang terdapat salju merah…"

"Memang benar… salju merah di tempat itu tidak terdapat di tempat lainnya…"

"Iya kan? Makanya aku tertarik pergi ke sana…"

"Bicara tentang salju merah… Apa kalian tahu mengapa salju di sana berwarna merah?"

"Eh? Ada kisahnya ya?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Coba ceritakan…"

"Baiklah…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sepasang iris gadis kecil itu menerawang jauh sembari duduk di atas sebuah sofa beludru; memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Salju turun dengan indahnya. Pelan. Satu persatu menutupi tanah sehingga seluruhnya menjadi tertutupi lapisan putih bersih. Gadis itu tersenyum melihatnya. Ya, gadis itu selalu sangat menyukai yang namanya salju. Salju dalam pandangan dan penilaiannya adalah benda yang lembut, putih sempurna. Benda yang tak mungkin menyakiti siapapun. Tak seperti halnya api yang panas membakar, ataupun air yang seolah dapat menghanyutkan segalanya jika ia tak waspada.<p>

Bagi gadis kecil yang seringkali diliputi ketakutan itu, salju itu… tak memberikan satupun ancaman.

"Nona Ciel…"

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Ciel itu menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya. Di sana seorang kakek tua berpakaian _butler_ dengan kacamata tak berbingkai menutupi sebelah matanya berdiri.

"Sudah waktunya…" sambung suara si pria tua. Ciel pun melompat turun dari sofa empuknya dan meraih uluran tangan kakek tua itu.

"Aku sudah siap…" jawab Ciel dengan suara polosnya yang lembut—seperti lonceng angin. Kakek tua itu tersenyum melihatnya. Ya, dia dapat melihat kesiapan gadis kecil yang baru berusia delapan tahun itu. Ciel memang sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Dia memakai gaunnya yang terbaik; gaun putih bersih dengan pita merah muda sebagai penghias di bagian dadanya dan ujung gaunnya yang menyapu lantai. Dia tampak seperti boneka porselen yang ke dalam rongga pernafasannya telah dihembuskan hawa kehidupan. Begitu manis untuk menjadi nyata sekaligus terlalu hidup untuk sebuah boneka.

"Kalu begitu, mari silahkan…" kakek tua itu pun membimbing Ciel keluar ruangan.

.

.

Langkah-langkah pria tinggi berambut sehitam gagak itu begitu pelan. Nyaris tak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun kecuali sedikit ketukan ringan di lantai keramik. Wajah dari pria di usia pertengahan dua puluhan itu begitu tampan, seolah dipahat oleh pematung handal dengan demikian sempurnanya. Sepasang iris merahnya menatap jauh ke luar jendela besar berteralis besi tempa dengan ukiran unik sementara satu tangannya mengusap sebentuk cincin bermata biru tua di jarinya. Memandang salju yang jatuh pelan dari langit yang begitu kelabu.

Aneh memang. Bagaimana bisa langit yang demikian suram menurunkan gumpalan putih yang begitu bersihnya? Langit yang tak pernah terjangkau memang sungguh sebuah misteri.

Musim dingin di Afrazetta selalu indah. Sangat indah. Salju putih seolah menyelimuti seluruh daratan. Membalutnya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun ruang untuk noda. Pria itu—Sebastian Michaelis—memandang salju itu dengan tatapan kosong. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali baginya menyaksikan hujan salju di tanah kelahirannya itu.

"Lord Michaelis…"

Sebastian menoleh kepada sumber suara. Matanya tetap dalam sorot yang begitu datar saat ia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. _Butler_-nya—Tanaka—berdiri di sana.

"Ya…"

"Saya sudah membawanya kemari…"

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok kecil yang tampaknya sudah sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Tanaka; sosok mungil yang tengah menggenggam erat ujung jas buntut _butler_-nya itu. Melihat senyum malu-malu anak itu, Sebastian tersenyum. Sosok itu begitu manis. Rambutnya yang panjang kelabu menyentuh pinggangnya yang ramping. Gaun putihnya membuatnya tampak seperti peri salju.

"Halo…" sapa Sebastian ramah. Dia mendekat kepada gadis kecil itu.

Semula, gadis itu ragu untuk mendekat. Namun sebuah tepukan ringan persuasif dari Tanaka di punggungnya memberinya sedikit keberanian. Akhirnya, satu-satu langkah dari kaki mungilnya membawanya mendekat pada Sebastian. Ketika mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan, Sebastian berlutut sembari membawa kedua tangan gadis kecil itu dalam genggaman tangannya sendiri.

Dingin.

Itulah kesan pertama Ciel pada sentuhan Sebastian. Ciel tak pernah menggenggam tangan siapapun selain almarhum ayahnya dan Tanaka sebelum ini, dan kedua pria itu memiliki genggaman yang hangat. Namun Sebastian berbeda. Sentuhannya dingin. Sama seperti sentuhan Ciel sendiri.

"Halo, Ciel…"

Suara rendah Sebastian terdengar begitu lembut, dan itu membuat wajah si gadis kecil sedikit bersemu merah muda.

"Selamat siang, Lord Michaelis…"

Sebastian tertawa kecil mendengar sapaan yang begitu formal dari Ciel. Dalam hatinya ia kagum akan sopan santun dan kepantasan yang ditunjukan gadis itu dalam usia begitu muda.

"Tak perlu formal begitu. Kita akan segera menjadi keluarga bukan…?" tanya Sebastian retoris. Afeksi dalam nada bicaranya membuat Ciel semakin salah tingkah.

Gadis kecil itu sudah diberitahu bahwa ia harus sopan pada Lord Michaelis—bangsawan muda yang mengadopsinya. Ciel sendiri senang sekali ketika tahu ia akan segera memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia panggil sebagai keluarga lagi. Panti asuhan bukan tempat yang ramah memang. Dengan begitu banyak persaingan untuk bisa keluar dan menjadi anak adopsi tentu sulit menemukan kedamaian di sana, yang banyak terjadi malah persaingan saling menjatuhkan satu dengan yang lain.

Beruntung Ciel hanya perlu berada di tempat itu untuk waktu yang relatif singkat. Lebih beruntung lagi, yang mengadopsinya adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang bangsawan ternama di seantreo Celias.

Karena malu dan gelisah, Ciel tak bisa menjawab. Namun ia menganggukan kepala sebagai ganti jawaban untuk pria itu. Jawabannya itu sukses melukis segaris senyum di bibir Sebastian.

"Boleh aku memelukmu…?" tanya Sebastian.

Meskipun ia bertanya, pada akhirnya sebelum Ciel menjawab, Sebastian sudah memeluknya terlebih dulu. Dilingkarkannya lengannya di pinggang gadis kecil itu. Walau sesaat Ciel ragu, namun pada akhirnya Ciel balas memeluk leher Sebastian yang kala itu berlutut menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. Merasakan reaksi balasan Ciel terhadap pelukannya, Sebastian tersenyum sebelum berkata pelan, "Terima kasih… sudah mau menjadi keluargaku…"

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam setiap cerita…<em>

_Semua mengatakan, jikalau ada perpisahan…_

_Maka pastilah 'pertemuan kembali' benar adanya…_

_Tapi kalau aku…?_

_Apa aku mampu menahan kerinduan saat kau tak ada di sisiku?_

_Aku tak membutuhkan pertemuan kembali…_

_Yang aku butuhkan…_

_Yang aku inginkan…_

_Adalah kau jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku…_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Waktu yang bisa dihabiskan berdua dengan santai adalah saat-saat yang paling disukai Ciel dan Sebastian. Seringkali mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di luar ruangan. Di halaman kediaman Michaelis yang luas, mereka berjalan sambil menautkan jari-jemari. Merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan dari yang lain yang semakin lama terasa semakin hangat. Tak dingin seperti ketika awal mereka bertemu.

Mungkin benar ya, cinta membuat mereka yang berada dalam peluknya merasakan kehangatan.

Saat bunga bermekaran dan hewan-hewan bangun dari tidurnya di musim semi, mereka akan berjalan-jalan berdua. Meniti jembatan kecil di atas danau tak beriak. Sebastian menghibur peri musim salju kecilnya itu dengan menyelipkan bunga di rambutnya—sembari memuji betapa para peri bunga akan iri pada keelokan rupa gadis kecilnya. Ciel yang begitu sempurna baik dalam warna salju maupun warna-warna lembut kelopak bunga.

Di musim panas, Sebastian akan membawanya ke danau besar di Afrazetta. Rutinitas makan siang di bawah bayangan pepohonan sudah menjadi suatu hobi bagi mereka berdua. Kadang, petikan gitar Sebastian dan suara polos Ciel menyatu dengan alam. Membawa angan mereka terbang tinggi. Jauh melayang.

Musim gugur adalah saat yang tenang bagi keduanya. Ciel hanya akan tidur di pangkuan Sebastian, mendengarkan suara lembut pria itu membacakan kisah-kisah lama dan puisi-puisi kesayangan mereka berdua.

Namun semua musim adalah sama, dimana setiap hari keduanya semakin memahami apa itu 'kebahagiaan', musim dingin tetap menjadi yang teristimewa. Pertemuan mereka di bawah salju selalu menjadi momen yang mereka kenang.

Untuk selamanya.

.

.

Ini musim dingin ketiga yang mereka lalui bersama, dan sejak kala pertama mereka bertemu, tak pernah ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain selain cinta. Rentangan sang waktu yang memisahkan usia mereka dalam jarak yang cukup jauh pun tak pernah menjadi masalah.

"Sebastian hebat!" puji Ciel sambil bertepuk tangan. Ia dan Sebastian sedang duduk berdua di sofa bermaterial rotan dengan bantalan empuk di taman belakang. Mereka duduk berdua bersisian. Selembar selimut bermotif kotak-kotak merah biru menghangatkan mereka berdua. Ciel duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya sementara kepalanya bersandar pada bahu si raven.

Tak terasa gadis kecil itu, kini sudah hampir berusia sepuluh tahun. Matanya yang sebiru malam memandang Sebastian dengan penuh kekaguman. Pria itu tersenyum tipis—ikut bahagia melihat gadis kecil itu bahagia. Tak sia-sia usahanya berusaha menghibur Ciel dengan membuatkannya sebuah patung kristal salju berbentuk kelinci putih. Patung kristal salju, bukan boneka salju. Patung itu dibuatnya dengan mengeraskan pecahan kristal es dari salju yang sangat Ciel sukai dengan kekuatannya.

Tentu Ciel kagum. Sebagai bagian dari rakyat biasa di Celias, Ciel tentunya tak mempunyai kekuatan seperti halnya Sebastian yang adalah bangsawan muda dengan garis keturunan istimewa. Sebastian menguasai sihir dengan elemen angin dan es.

"Kau pun bisa, Ciel…" jawab Sebastian sambil meletakan patung kelinci bening dengan sepasang mata biru es itu di telapak tangan Ciel yang dengan sigap mendekapnya. Patung itu tidaklah dingin karena Sebastian memanipulasi suhu es tersebut.

"_Well_, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-sepuluh…" tambah Sebastian sambil mengacak rambut lembut Ciel dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih Sebastian…" Ciel tersenyum dan lalu menarik Sebastian mendekat setelah sebelumnya ia meletakan hadiahnya dengan hati-hati di meja. Gadis itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tanda terima kasihnya di pipi pucat Sebastian. Itu bukan kali pertamanya Sebastian mendapatkan kecupan di pipi dari Ciel, namun dia tetap selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali Ciel melakukan itu untuknya.

Ciel pun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sebastian; menyesap aroma lembut pria kesayangannya itu. Aroma Sebastian selalu memanjakan indera penciumannya.

Namun, kala itu, entah mengapa wangi yang selalu menenangkan jiwanya itu malah menimbulkan sensasi yang berbeda. Oposisi dengan perasaanya yang selalu terasa dibanjiri kehangatan kala dekat dengan Sebastian, saat itu kedekatan mereka malah membuat Ciel takut. Ia sendiri tak memahami takut akan apa namun… perasaannya itu terlalu nyata untuk bisa ditepis dan dianggap _paranoia_ semata.

Firasatkah?

Sebastian menarik Ciel dalam pelukan kedua lengannya. Ia hanya tersenyum begitu merasakan kedua tangan gadis kecilnya mencengkram erat material sutra hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dalam bentuk produk garmen menawan dengan bordir angun merah _maroon_di pinggirnya_._

"Kenapa…?" tanya Sebastian lembut saat ia merasakan tanda-tanda kegelisahan dari gadis kecilnya itu.

Namun Ciel hanya menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menjawab jika dirinya sendiri tak tahu jawabannya?

"Sini… Kemarilah…" Sebastian membujuk lembut sembari membaringkan kepala Ciel di pangkuannya. Ciel kini bergelung layaknya kucing yang tengah bermanja mencari kehangatan pada tuannya.

Jari-jari langsing Sebastian menelusuri helai-helai rambut kelabu Ciel yang begitu halus dan lembut. Sentuhan itu semakin lama, semakin membuai Ciel sampai ia merasa ngantuk. Sebastian tertawa kecil melihat Ciel yang terkantuk-kantuk, dan tawanya itu membuat Ciel sedikit malu. Ia merasa kekanakan sekali. Padahal, di usianya yang sudah sepuluh tahun, ia ingin Sebastian melihatnya sebagai gadis yang akan memasuki masa remaja; bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Iih, Sebastian!" Ciel bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mencubit pelan lengan Sebastian. "Kok malah ketawa?"

"Lho… tidak jadi tidur?" canda Sebastian geli. Wajah bangsawan muda berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun itu membiaskan kehangatan seiring dengan pecahnya derai tawa dari keduanya. Namun derai tawa itu sesaat terhenti dalam kecanggungan ketika Sebastian dan Ciel mendapati wajah mereka begitu dekat dan kehangatan desah nafas mereka beradu.

Wajah Ciel memerah saat ia merasakan betapa intens mirah delima Sebastian memaku safirnya.

"Ciel…" Sebastian berbisik dengan suaranya yang rendah dan dalam sementara sebelah telapak tangannya yang lebar mengusap pelan pipi gadis kecilnya.

Dalam hati bangsawan muda itu, ada suara kecil yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ini tak pantas. Demi seluruh isi Celias! Dia adalah pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dengan status bangsawan. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti keinginannya menyentuh gadis kecil yang padanya ia bertanggung jawab. Terlebih lagi gadis itu baru berusia sepuluh tahun.

Tapi bukankah keinginan memiliki… keinginan menyentuh… semua berasal daripada cinta itu sendiri?

Harum gadis kecilnya yang lembut membawa Sebastian mendekat. Dikecupnya dahi Ciel dengan sayang. Ciel hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei Ciel…" Sebastian memanggil. "Katakan… apa kau sayang padaku?"

"Sebastian sudah tahu kan apa jawabannya…" lirih Ciel.

"Ya… memang…" aku Sebastian."Tapi aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakannya."

Wajah Ciel terasa bertambah panas. Namun ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Sebastian bukan?

"Aku…"

Tok. Tok.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu meninterupsi. Sebastian menoleh ke belakang sofa dan mendapati Tanaka di sana. Ciel hanya memalingkan wajah saja—malu.

"Maaf menggangu…" Tanaka berkata sopan, "Tapi ada tamu untuk anda…"

"Siapa?" tanya Sebastian tenang—mempertahankan wibawanya.

"Lord Faustus dan Prince Trancy…"

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara setengah membentak. "Kalian serius mengatakan ini…?"

"Tentu kami serius, Lord Michaelis…" jawab Claude Faustus dengan nada datar dan ekspresi tanpa riak di wajah tampannya.

"Kami tahu ini sulit diterima, Sebastian…" ucap Alois Trancy, pangeran Afrazetta berambut pirang terang itu mencoba menenangkan. Dia memang lebih punya emosi dan empati dibanding bangsawan bermata amber yang mendampinginnya. Terlebih lagi, ia sadar betul bahwa kabar yang barusan ia sampaikan bukan kabar yang terlalu mengenakan di dengar telinga.

"Kalian bisa cari anak lain! Kenapa harus Ciel!" bentak Sebastian keras. Kepalan tangannya menghantam meja kayu di ruang kerjanya dengan emosi memuncak sampai menimbulkan bunyi derak keras.

"Kau juga bisa mencari penggantinya 'kan, Sebastian? Apa susahnya sih menyerahkan anak dari kalangan gelandangan itu pada kami?" tanya Claude.

Pertanyaan Claude membuat kemarahan Sebastian menggelegak. Dengan kasar dicengramnya kerah pakaian Claude sembari meneriaki pria beriris amber itu tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Asal kau tahu, Lord Faustus!" geram Sebastian, "Bagiku tak ada yang lain selain dia…!"

Geraman yang disampaikan dengan suara mendesis itu seharusnya cukup membuat Claude gentar. Namun rupanya pria itu sudah terlalu keras hati untuk bisa diancam.

"Kau tak memikirkan keadaan Afrazetta?" tanya Claude dingin.

"Claude… Jangan menambah masalah," usul si pangeran priang menenangkan. Ia benar-benar takut akan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika dua bangsawan yang sekaligus adalah panglima terkuat Afrazetta bertengkar.

Ganti Sebastian menyipitkan mata tanda curiga pada Alois.

"Ini pasti bagian dari rencanamu…" Sebastian berkata tak suka. "Apa maksudmu aku harus menyerahkan Ciel?"

"Anda tentu tahu, Lord Michaelis…" ujar Alois tenang selayaknya seorang pangeran. "Di Afrazetta, dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, musim dingin selalu lebih panjang dibanding musim-musim lainnya. Ini suatu keganjilan yang belum pernah terjadi… bahkan untuk tahun ini, hampir setengah tahun kita lalui dalam musim dingin… musim semi dan musim lain hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua bulan saja…"

"Ya… Ya… aku tahu itu. Lantas? Apa hubungannya ini dengan Ciel…?"

"Kau tentu tahu kan, di Afrazetta ini, kebanyakan penduduknya adalah pengusaha-pengusaha di bidang alam, dan musim dingin—jelas—tidak menguntungkan mereka. Perubahan musim yang tak stabil ini tak boleh dibiarkan!"

"Aku masih belum melihat inti dari pembicaraan ini… mengapa aku harus menyerahkan Ciel pada kalian?"

Claude mengehla nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu kapan anak itu lahir?"

"14 Decathelia, tepat tanggal hari ini di sepuluh tahun lalu… itu dari data yang kudapat di panti asuhan…"

"Sepuluh tahun lalu keganjilan ini dimulai… saat kami tanyakan pada Qielah—si pelihat waktu—ia memberitahukan bahwa anak perempuan yang lahir sepuluh tahun lalu di tanah Afrazetta adalah penyebab dari semua ini. Jelas?" tanya Claude menantang.

Mata delima Sebastian terbelalak. "Kalian menyalahkan Ciel atas semua insiden ini? Omong kosong!"

"Kami sudah memburunya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan, Sebastian! kami punya hak atasnya!" Claude bersikeras. "Kalau bukan karena si Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive tutup mulut atas keberadaanya, mereka pasti tak perlu mati dan musim dingin tak perlu berjalan secara abnormal begini! Pastinya pun kau tak perlu bertemu dan terlanjur menyayanginya begitu…"

_Prang!_

Bunyi pecahan itu membuat perhatian tiga aristrokat muda itu berpaling ke arah pintu—sumber suara tersebut. Dan seorang gadis kecil dengan bertelanjang kaki bediri di sana dengan wajah pucat pasi. Benda yang barusan pecah itu adalah hadiah patung kristal kelinci dari Sebastian.

Ciel.

Sedari tadi, ia memang mengikuti Sebastian dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama. Walau baru berusia sepuluh tahun, Ciel cerdas. Ia mengerti betul apa yang dibicarakan oleh tiga orang dewasa itu. Sebastian sendiri mampu melihat keterkejutan di mata gadis kecilnya itu. Air mata yang tampak mengaburkan kedua bola mata safirnya itu begitu jelas.

"Pulang kalian!" desis Sebastian pada dua orang yang sejak tadi ingin ia pukul itu—Alois dan Claude.

Alois sepertinya merasa bersalah, namun rangkulan Claude di bahunya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan melewati Ciel membuatnya tak sempat berkomentar apa-apa; bahkan walau hanya untuk sekedar kata maaf.

Saat melewati Ciel yang tertunduk, Claude masih sempat berkomentar sinis, "Kalau kau pandai, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan…"

Pintu tertutup dengan suara pelan. Meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel berdua dalam ruangan.

"Sebastian…" Ciel memulai. Ia tampak menahan mati-matian agar suaranya tidak bergetar—terlihat dari bagaimana ia mencengkram ujung gaun rumahnya. "Maaf… aku merusakan hadiahnya…"

Sepasang lengan Sebastian sudah memeluk dirinya sebelum ia sendiri selesai bicara. Kini hanya ada Sebastian dan pelukannya. Dunia Ciel sudah terbagi dalam dua pusat, kakinya yang menjejak ke tanah tanpa kekuatan dan pelukan Sebastian yang menopangnya aga tidak jatuh. Pria itu membenamkan kepalanya di pundak kecil Ciel.

Sakit rasanya.

Sekedar melihat Ciel kaget dan sedih saja ia sudah merasa hatinya seolah retak. Sakit. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan jika Ciel benar-benar pergi dari sisinya?

Perih sekali membayangkannya saja.

Sebastian mencoba berbicara. Ia ingin menenangkan Ciel. Namun apa daya jika kesedihannya sendiri membuatnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa? Di saat ia tahu banyak yang harus ia perkatakan, harus ia perjelas, ia malah tak mampu menemukan suara untuk memberitahu Ciel semua yang berputar di kepalanya. Semua yang membuatnya seolah menggila.

"Aku…" Sebastian akhirnya mampu mengatakan satu kata, dan buatnya itu sudah teramat sangat sulit, "Apapun yang terjadi, Ciel… Aku akan selalu melindungimu…"

Tangis Ciel pecah. Sebastian dapat merasakan kehangatan tiba-tiba merembes di kemejanya saat gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sebastian.

"Aku takut…" katanya dengan suara serak di sela-sela tangisnya. "Aku takut pada mereka, Sebastian…"

Ah, bahkan gadis itu tak peduli lagi bagaimana ia terlihat begitu kekanakan dengan tangisnya itu. Ekspresi Sebastian sendiri mengeras begitu mendengar pengakuan yang begitu jujur terlontar dari bibir Ciel. Ia memejamkan matanya begitu rapat seolah ia ingin menutup diri dari kenyataan yang terlalu mengerikan dan menakutkan.

Rasanya lebih menyakitkan melihat kesakitan orang yang dikasihi dibanding mengalaminya sendiri.

"Aku berjanji, Ciel. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu… di Afrazetta… ah bukan. Di seluruh Celias, tidak akan ada yang boleh menyakitimu…"

"Benarkah…?"

"Ya…" Sebastian mengetakan pelukannya.

.

.

"Sebastian… maaf, aku memecahkan hadiahnya…" ujar Ciel lesu setelah ia dan Sebastian duduk bersama di ruang tengah kediaman bangsawan Michaelis itu.

"Tak apa…" jawab Sebastian tenang. Diciumnya kening Ciel. "Tapi berarti aku harus memberimu hadiah lagi ya?"

"Tidak usah! Hadiahnya 'kan pecah karena kesalahanku…" ucap Ciel penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa… Hm…" Sebastian tampak berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya ia melihat jari-jarinya sendiri dan menemukan hadiah untuk Ciel. Sebentuk cincin bermata biru kesayangannya.

"Ini saja…" katanya seraya melepas cincin itu dari jarinya dan memakaikannya pada Ciel. "Ah, kebesaran ya…," Sebastian tertawa kecil saat menyadari betapa cincinya terlalu besar di jari mungil Ciel. "Kalau begitu simpanlah, pakai saat kau sudah dewasa…"

Dewasa.

Jika dulu Sebastian selalu senang membicarakan masa depan dengan Ciel, kini ia merasa hatinya perih. Sakit sekali. Begitu pula Ciel.

Adakah masa depan untuk mereka? Sebastian sungguh berharap ia punya kemampuan membaca masa depan sehingga ia bisa membuat premonisi yang tepat akan apa yang mungkin terjadi dan menghindari semua yang buruk. Tapi nyatanya ia tak mampu.

Seolah mendapat firasat bahwa waktunya sudah tak lama, Ciel mendekat pada Sebastian. Mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu, Ciel merasa tidak perlu canggung lagi. Dipeluknya leher Sebastian dan secara refleks Sebastian membalasnya dengan melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Ciel sementara satu tangan lain menelusuri dan meyisir pelan rambut panjang dan kelabu gadis itu.

Ciel melonggarkan sentuhannya sedikit dan kini ia memandang dalam ke kedua mirah delima Sebastian. mencari tanda-tanda emosi di dalamnya. Namun ia hanya menemukan tanda betapa pria itu terluka di sana—terluka karena pemikiran akan kehilangan dirinya.

Ciel merengkuh kedua pipi pria penjaganya itu dan tanpa ragu mengecup pelan bibir Sebastian.

"Aku sayang pada Sebastian… apapun yang terjadi Sebastian tidak boleh melupakan itu…"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tersebutlah dalam sebuah dongeng tua...<em>

_Kala dua hati yang murni telah bertaut dalam ikatan keabadian…_

_Pada kenyataannya terpisah karena permainan nasib…_

_Maka langit akan ikut menangis untuk mereka…_

_Semua mengatakan itu dongeng yang indah…_

_Namun bagiku tak pernah ada perpisahan yang indah…_

_Tak akan pernah ada…_

_Karena perpisahan selalu menyakitkan adanya…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Satu kata cukup jelas untuk menggambarkan tempat itu: menakutkan.

Tempat serupa altar di hutan terbuka itu begitu mencekam. Pepohonan besar menaungi tempat itu seperti membentuk gua. Salju menutupi tempat itu dengan begitu sempurna. Tampak dua pria membimbing gadis mungil yang matanya ditutupi kain hitam dengan tangan dirantai meniti tangga dari akar-akar kayu tua; menuju puncak dimana ada sebuah altar batu hitam besar.

Beberapa orang yang tampak seperti petinggi kerajaan Afrazetta menyaksikan itu. Mereka semua seolah dalam keadaan berkabung dengan jubah bertudung hitam kelam membungkus tubuh mereka, baik wanita maupun pria. Tapi senyum tetap terlukis walau tipis di setiap wajah.

Bahkan dalam keadaan tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena kain hitam yang menutupi matanya itu pun Ciel paham betul bahwa itu bukan tempat yang baik. Salju terasa begitu dingin di kaki telanjangnya. Membuat semua sarafnya di sana mati rasa.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara _bass_ yang ia kenali sebagai suara dari Lord Faustus, dan suara kekanakan milik Prince Trancy.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa, Claude?" tanya si pirang Alois. "Kita membawanya ke sini tanpa persetujuan Lord Michaelis? Itu kan sama saja kita menculiknya…"

"Mau tidak mau…" jawab Claude datar. "Jika tidak begini, masalah di Afrazetta tidak akan terselesaikan…"

Alois menghela nafas. "Aku tahu… tapi tetap saja, aku merasa keterlaluan…"

Alois memandang gadis kecil di belakangnya itu dengan iba. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa salah gadis itu hingga takdir yang begitu kejam menimpanya? Kenapa yang keluar dalam ramalan Qielah harus gadis ini?

Sementara itu, Qielah—sang peramal yang diagungkan seluruh Afrazetta—menunggu di puncak. Sebilah pedang di tangannya dan senyum tipis mengerikan di wajah rentanya.

"Mari…" Qielah berkata dengan suara seraknya sambil mengulurkan tangan, menarik Ciel untuk berbaring di meja batunya.

Takut. Ciel merasakan ketakutan luar biasa menyerang dirinya. Tekanan yang mencekam semakin bertambah walau ia tak bisa melihat senyum para petinggi kerajaan yang senang karena masalah mereka akan segera terselesaikan.

Ciel merasakan kain hitam yang menutup matanya basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali berteriak. Memanggil Sebastian.

Tapi suaranya hilang, ditelan ketakutan.

"Saudara-saudara…" Qielah berkata tenang, "Hari ini, patutlah kita bersyukur karena hari ini, semua masalah kita akan berakhir tepat ketika darah sang pendosa tertumpah di altar batu ini…"

Semua bertepuk tangan; menyemangati Qielah. Hanya Alois yang tampak tak tega. Lekas-lekas seusai mengantar Ciel ke puncak, pangeran pirang itu menyingkir ke balik bayang-bayang pepohonan. Mengamati dalam penyesalan.

Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya menyesal. Ciel sudah terlajur harus menyerahkan nyawanya atas nama kepentingan seluruh Afrazetta.

"CIEL!"

Teriakan itu langsung menarik perhatian seluruh petinggi yang mengikuti acara menyeramkan itu. Sebastian datang. Kemarahan nyata tercetak di mirah delimanya yang saat itu bahkan dapat dianalogikan sebagai api.

"Kalian…" geram pria berambut hitam gagak itu. "Kembalikan Ciel!"

Namun tak ada satupun yang merespon Sebastian. Beberapa petinggi bahkan nekat turun dari tempat duduk mereka dan menghunuskan pedang mereka kepada Sebastian. Mereka tentu tak rela kunci dari penyelsaian masalah mereka diambil begitu saja.

"Sebastian…" Ciel memanggil di sela tangisnya—seolah ia tahu Sebastian tengah bergumul di bawah sana untuk bisa mengambilnya kembali. "Sebastian… tolong…"

Dengan ahli, Sebastian mengindari tusukan-tusukan pedang yang diarahkan kepadanya. Sebaliknya, ia menghabisi setiap orang yang menghadang langkahnya dengan cepat dengan pedang yang secara instan diciptakannya dari es. Dalam sekejap mata, jubah hitamnya basah oleh karena darah. begitu pula kemeja putihnya. Salju yang putih ternoda. Pedangnya yang semua sebening kristal tak lagi memancarkan kilau karena darah yang menempel.

Satu demi satu dari penantangnya jatuh dalam kekalahan. Walau kemenangan Sebastian pun bukan mutlak mengingat begitu banyak luka akibat pertarungan yang sama sekali tak berimbang. Ciel dapat membaui bau darah yang semakin kuat sekalipun kala itu ia dalam ruangan terbuka.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Sebastian meniti jalannya ke arah tempat Ciel berada. Qielah tampak ketakutan. Alois yang bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang hanya bisa tercengang tak percaya bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi begitu kuat saat nyawa orang terkasih menjadi taruhannya.

"Minggir, Faustus…" Sebastian berkata kasar dengan nada jengkel saat Claude menghalanginya.

"Kau tahu Michaleis? Yang kau lakukan ini adalah pengkhiatan besar untuk Afrazetta!" tuding Claude.

"Seolah aku peduli! Minggir kataku!"

Tak lama, keduanya terlibat dalam adu pedang yang ketat. Keduanya adalah panglima terkuat Afrazetta, tak heran pertarungan mereka begitu alot. Setiap ayunan dan tebasan akan mendapat respon yang sama-sama kuat. Sama-sama keras kepala. Setiap sihir bertabrakan dengan sihir lainnya. Perlawanan terakhir Sebastian tidak menjatuhkan Claude seutuhnya, namun cukup membuat pria keras kepala itu jatuh dalam kekalahan.

Terakhir, Qielah mau tak mau harus menyerahkan nyawanya ganti Ciel di atas altar batu.

"Ciel…" Sebastian memanggil nama gadis kecilnya dengan nafasnya yang sudah terputus-putus. Dijatuhkannya pedang es-nya begitu saja supaya ia dapat menggunakan kedua tangannya bebas dan membuka penutup mata Ciel.

Mata biru itu basah oleh air mata. Pipi Ciel pun sembab karenanya. Sebastian memeluk Ciel erat. Ciel balas memeluknya walau yang saat itu terasa adalah aroma asing dan sedikit amis darah; bukan harum menenangkan dari Sebastian yang dikenalnya.

"Kau selamat, Ciel…" bisik Sebastian lemah. Ciel menagis lagi, alih-alih lega, ia malah merasa kacau melihat betapa banyak darah tertumpah dari luka Sebastian. Ciel memeluk erat Sebastian.

"Sebastian… Sebastian…" panggilnya dalam keputusasaan. Mungkinkah firasatnya salah? Bukan ia yang akan pergi meninggalkan Sebastian tapi Sebastianlah yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Heh… Jelek sekali ya? Aku… berniat menjemputmu dengan berani dan pulang dalam kemenangan… tapi nyatanya…" Sebastian meracau seiring kesadarannya yang mulai mengabur. Ciel tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain menangis dan memeluk Sebastian erat. Seolah cengkaraman fisik itu mampu mencegah Sebastian diambil dari sisinya.

"Aku senang sekali saat kau bilang sayang padaku…" lirih Sebastian dengan suara yang kian rendah. "Kau harus hidup, Ciel… Pulanglah ke rumah… mintalah pada Tanaka untuk membuatkan gula-gula kesukaanmu sehabis ini…istirahatlah di rumah…"

Sebastian tersenyum lemah sebelum menambahkan,"…kuharap kebahagiaan…"

Tangis Ciel kian menjadi. Pikirannya meneriakan 'Jangan pergi!' pada Sebastian tapi tak satu kata pun bisa keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Selalu besertamu…"

Sentuhan Sebastian kembali dingin seperti saat awal pertemuan mereka. Itulah yang membuat Ciel tahu, cintanya pergi sudah. Ke tempat tinggi. Ke tempat yang tak mungkin ia jangkau dalam wujudnya sekarang ini.

Ironis. Di saat Sebastian sudah tak mampu lagi mendengar suaranya, barulah Ciel seolah mendapat kekuatan untuk memperkatakan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Bodoh! Sebastian bodoh!" gadis kecil itu meracau. "Aku tidak mungkin bahagia tanpa Sebastian! Bagaimana mungkin Sebastian bisa begitu bodoh dan bilang aku harus berbahagia setelah ini? KAU JAHAT! KENAPA AKU HARUS DITINGGAL SENDIRI? MENGAPA SEBASTIAN TIDAK MENGAJAKKU PERGI?"

Tangis gadis kecil itu begitu menyayat hati. Alois bahkan merasa sesak hanya dengan mendengarnya. Seolah dunia runtuh di detik yang sama dengan kepergian Sebastian.

"BERITAHU AKU SEBASTIAN! SEKARANG AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? JAWAB DONG, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel berteriak histeris seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria itu.

"Sekarang… bagaimana…?" tanya gadis itu lagi di sela-sela tangis. Nafasnya beruap putih karena dingin dan terlihat jelas terengah-engah.

Melihat pedang es yang ditinggalkan Sebastian di sisinya, Ciel menetapkan hati. Dia tak mungkin lagi hidup di tempat yang tidak ada Sebastian di dalamnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia hidup saat ia tahu dunianya runtuh di detik yang sama saat Sebastian meninggalkannya?

Ciel mengecup pelan wajah Sebastian. Tulang pipinya yang sempurna, hidung mancung yang ia ingat sering menggelitik leher dan pipinya saat Sebastian mengucapkan 'selamat tidur', bibirnya yang manis dan lembut—yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa lupa kenangan ciuman pertama mereka baru-baru ini. Semua kesempurnaan yang membuatnya tertarik. Membuatnya mencinta.

Satu tusukan di perutnya, dan rasa sakit serta dingin karena bilah es yang menghujam dalam entah bagaimana membuat Ciel lega. Ia akan segera menyusul Sebastian. Dalam kesadaran terakhirnya, ia berbaring di sebelah pria yang dicintainya di atas altar batu itu. Diusapnya pipi Sebastian, dikecupnya lagi bibir pria itu yang sudah pucat dan dingin.

"Tunggu aku…"

'_Dibawah taburan salju kita bertemu dan di bawah taburan salju pula kita akan menyosong kehidupan yang baru bersama.'_

Alois hanya bisa terpana menyaksikan semuanya. Pikirannya yang biasa tanggap tak bisa mencerna apa yang kini ia lihat dan saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Gadis yang awalnya tak mau mengorbankan nyawa atas kepentingan seluruh Afrazetta, kini dengan ikhlas menyerahkan nyawanya. Bukan karena semata ia berubah pikiran dan membaktikan diri demi Afrazetta. Keputusannya begitu sederhana dengan mengatasnamakan cinta.

'_Mungkin__kedamaian__baru__akan__terjadi__sekarang__…'_ pikir Alois, _'…__dan__masalah__musim__pun__akan__selesai__… __tanpa__memperthitungkan__betapa__banyak__darah__tertumpah__untuk__mencapainya__…'_

Namun, kenyataan tak pernah semudah yang kita kira.

Alois terbelalak saat ia menyadari hujan salju pelan kembali turun alih-alih berhenti setelah pengorbanan Ciel. Salju itu pun bukan putih lagi, salju itu merah. Seolah para bidadari salju mengucurkan air mata darah menyaksikan kematian dua insan yang hatinya telah terpaut dalam keabsahan di mata penguasa langit.

Salju itu merah seperti nuansa warna iris Sebastian ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari. Merah yang indah. Jika merah itu dianalogikan sebagai Sebastian dan salju itu Ciel. Maka pasti salju merah adalah ikatan yang mereka bentuk berdua.

Dalam keabadian.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau serius kisahnya seperti itu?"<p>

"Tentu… Itu kan kisah terkenal seantreo Celias. Memang kau tidak pernah baca buku?"

"Sebastian itu pedofilia ya?"

"Hei! Jangan menghancurkan kisah indah dengan pernyataan bodohmu itu!"

"Aduh! Tak perlu memukul kepalaku dengan buku begitu kan?"

"Tragis sekali… pengorbanan yang seharusnya menyelamatkan Afrazetta malah membuat salju merah abadi menyelimuti tempat itu…"

"Kisah yang indah. Tapi aku tidak akan mau punya kisah begitu…"

"Tentu… memang sesedih apapun suatu cerita, sentuhan cinta akan selalu membuatnya indah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa di Afrazetta bisa terjadi anomali musim begitu ya?"

"Entahlah… sebuah kisah jadi lebih menarik jika ada rahasia yang tetap tak terungkap bukan?"

"Memang sih…"

"Dan cinta selalu membuat cerita lebih menarik untuk dibaca, benar juga 'kan?"

"Ya… sesedih apapun kisahnya, tetap tak pernah mengurangi esensi keindahan cinta…"

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n: siapa yang ngomong? Siapa ya? Haha… kisah lebih menarik jika ada rahasia yang tetap tak terungkap kan…?<strong>

**Idenya pasaran ya? yah, saya kepikirannya ini, semoga sebelum ini belum ada yang pernah bikin yang begini...  
><strong>

**Happy SebasCiel's day, minna!**

**Salam,**

**-Yuki-**


End file.
